Masking Fate
by RiderK.Cullen
Summary: When Bella accepts a scholarship to Volterra Academy, she believes it is fate. But when she arrives, nothing is easy. How will Bella cope when all she believes in is put to the test?
1. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A/N This fanfic I am writing is dedicated to my friends. They have all made me laugh this year so much and I am pretty sure they will laugh, when I add some of our year's events into this story.**

**Anyway**

**Lanlan your character is Tanya**

**Dessy your character is Alice (wonder why)**

**Eli your character is Rosalie**

**And Lu your character is Angela**

**And they are all 16 years old about to start year 10.**

Chapter 1

Introductions

Bella POV

My stomach was churning and doing back flips as I walked through the grounds of Volterra Academy.

Students in their holiday gear were everywhere. All of them seemed to know who everyone else and where they were going.

"Great'"I thought to myself "Now I really look like the odd one out"

I came to Volterra Academy on a scholarship I received. Volterra Academy was the most prestigious Boarding School in Australia, every kid here was either really intelligent or excelled in another aspect of schooling like sport or performing arts. I was here on a scholarship for sport, my main sport was gymnastics but I was also interested in many other sports.

A friendly looking girl in black leggings and a singlet walked over to me and held out her hand.

"Hi, My name is Angela Weber, you must be the new scholarship student"

"Yep that's me. My name is Isabella Swan but please call me Bella" I replied

"Bella it is. You looked a little bit lost, would you like some help navigating your way around the Academy?" She asked kindly

"Yes please. On my note it says I have to report to the head office. I think that is to receive my schedule and dorm room."

"Oh, you're in my dorm but I don't know your schedule so let's go there now." With that she grabbed one of my bags and led me in the direction of a large and antique building, which looks like it has been restored recently.

Once inside this building I was dumbstruck, it was all just so beautiful. Abstract paintings hung on a few walls while the elaborately arranged flowers added scent to the foyer.

Angela led me to the front desk where a motherly looking lady was ruffling through a few documents.

"Good morning, Ms Cope" Angela said kindly

Ms Cope looked up and smiled "Good morning Angela, what can I help you with?"

"Ms Cope this is Bella Swan, she's the new scholarship student."

Ms Cope looked over at me and smiled. She gave me the once over and spoke.

"I assume you want your schedule and all the other stuff?" She then shuffled off to the side and grabbed a document folder and handing it to me.

"Your dorm number is 3 and you are bed 5. This is your key card, it allows you to access all the buildings for your year, as well as letting you into your dorm room Angela can explain the rest the card does." She looked over to Angela expectantly.

Angela seemed to have drifted off looking at a guy but came back quickly in a daze. "Sorry, Ms Cope. Of course I will"

Ms Cope then turned back to me "Here is your schedule and a map of the Academy, and I think that is all. Any questions?"

I had a few but I could ask Angela about them later. "None that I can think of. Thankyou."

We walked out of the building and headed in the supposed direction of our dorm building. We were walking past a small park when I stopped her.

"That's really pretty, are we allowed to sit in there?"

Angela laughed and replied "Of course we are. It's where everyone goes to relax or study. We can go there, after we go to the dorm, and talk about the Academy."

Smiling to myself I laughed and said "Yes please, I am so confused about some stuff."

We were at the doors or should I say grand entrance to our dorm building. Walking through the corridors towards the dorm room, I felt I was brought back a few centuries. Everything was gorgeous and antique but had that modern feeling to it.

Angela grabbed my key card and swiped a monitor, unlocking the door. She then led me into a room that was three times as large as my old bedroom (and that was large). There were 5 single beds neatly scattered around the room with each bed having its own personalised bed covers on it, except for of course mine.

"Wow, this is a really awesome dorm. Do we get to personalise our own section?" I asked

"Of course we do, otherwise we would all look like clones. Your uniform is in your wardrobe. We probably should unpack now since we only get a day to mingle." She stated

Whilst we unpacked we talked about our past, I learnt that Angela managed to get into Volterra Academy as she had high academic results. I told her that I received my scholarship due to gymnastics.

"Really, you do look like a gymnast. I mean not in a bad way but in a good way." I laughed at her.

"No, don't worry I get that a lot. Do you any extra curricular stuff?"

"Yes, I do drama and I play an instrument."

We spent about an hour like that, just talking, unpacking and organising. I asked Angela who our other roommates were. She went oddly silent and got up and walked over to me.

"Well they are-"

She was interrupted by the door beep going off as the door opened and three stunningly pretty girls walked in. Behind them, waiting patiently, at the door were 3 guys, 3 gorgeous, hot guys I might add.

A short, petit one with spiky black hair stopped and looked over at Angela and I.

"Oh, hello there, you must be the scholarship student, my name is Alice Brandon." She spoke in a high voice and shook my hand.

The two other girls looked at me and gave me the once over. A fit looking blonde girl walked over to the door and into a huge guys arms and said

"Come on, let's go. We don't need to spend any more time with the charity case and nerd"

With that they all left, but Alice shut the door with an apologetic look in her eyes.

When the door shut, I turned to Angela and said

"Who are they?!"

**Please review**

**Any advice is great. First chap so please tell me what u think of it so far.**


	2. Discussions and Dresses

**A/N Thanks to all who read my first chap, hope you liked it. But could you please review, it helps to get advice on your writing.**

**Lol Congrats to Juice Popper for being the first reviewer (even though it was an incredibly random review)**

Chapter 2

Discussions and Dresses

Angela just looked at me blankly. Slowly I walked over to her; I grabbed her arm and shook it slightly.

"Angela? Are you alright?" I asked cautiously.

She shook her head and said "They are The Notorious"

Utterly confused I asked "The what? How about we go down to the park and talk… About everything"

Angela was really eager to get down to the park, so I just chucked on a pair of jean shorts anything was better than my sweats. We headed out of the building and made our way towards the extravagant park. The park was landscaped gorgeously. A fountain situated the middle, whilst fig trees provided shade over the plush green grass. We walked slowly and deliberately on the path that winded around the park.

"Okay, now please explain everything. Firstly who are The Notorious?" I questioned

"Well as you probably know, Volterra Academy has been around for centuries. Some families have been coming here for generations, so they all have formed cliques over the years. But The Notorious is the one group that has been around since the beginning."

Puzzled I asked "So you mean the people in that group, their ancestors were in that group? And may I ask who the people in that group are?"

"Yes I think so. The guys are the Emmett McCarthy, wait what is the point of me giving you the names if you can't put a face to it?" She laughed, releasing some of the tension.

"Yes I suppose. How about next time we see them you tell me there names?" I asked and Angela nodded in reply. "But why did you freeze up when they were in the room and why do you speak of them so highly?"

Angela hesitated and led me off the path to the shade and sat down, with her legs to one side. I sat down next to her and began picking at the grass. Angela then spoke.

"They are basically the rulers of the students around here, but they aren't cruel or bullies or anything. It's just that they are so so… I don't even know. But everyone wants to be in that clique or be a girlfriend of one of the guys."

We both sat in silence, until I huffed and lay back. After that we both just lay there chatting about life and comparing things. I was relieved, I had settled in okay and I had found a really kind friend. A question lingered in my mind so I decided to ask Angela about it.

"Angela what is with the key cards, I mean sure they let us into buildings and our dorm rooms but why can't we just have a key for that?"

She chuckled to herself and replied, "Bella that's not all they do. Sorry but I forgot to tell you, they allow you to purchase stuff on campus like food and supplies from Downa."

"Downa? Is that the mini Shopping Centre?" I questioned

"Yes it's really actually quite cute. But another thing is, with the key cards they actually are monitoring what you eat and what you do." She said that with disgust.

"That's just a little bit weird. How do you know all this stuff?"

"Everyone knows it. They are just too scared to question it." She stated "Anyway what are you wearing for the welcoming dinner?"

"Welcoming dinner?" I started to feel a bit uneasy, Angela looked over at me.

"Yes, at the start of every year, the Heads of the school hold a welcoming dinner in the Grand Hall. Basically it's just a dinner with all your fellow students." She explained.

"But, by the sounds of it, you have to wear a dress?"

"The guys don't have to wear a dress, they wear suits. But yes, the girls all wear dresses."

"I didn't bring a dress or anything dressy. What am I going to wear?" I started to panic. What if I was the only girl not wearing a dress, what were they going to think?

"Geez girl, calm down. I have a few dresses and you're about my size, so you can borrow one."

I quickly leaned over and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks so much Angela, you saved my butt from embarrassment."

We both started laughing. After that Angela gave me a quick tour of the grounds and then we started heading back to our room. On the way, Angela asked me if I had any previous boyfriends. I didn't want to answer that question just yet so I just said I will tell her later. I wasn't going to tell anyone yet about my past. It was fate I received the scholarship letter. It helped me in a way that no one is going to understand here at this prestigious school.

"Angela, earlier, when we were in the office, you went off in a daze looking at a guy. Would you like to share?" I asked humorously.

Angela blushed and replied "That's for me to know and you to find out." We both laughed.

Eventually we made it back to the dorm and stayed there for the rest of the afternoon, relaxing and organising ourselves for tomorrow. I could tell we were both a bit nervous about the arrival of our roommates. So when the door's monitor beeped and the door opened, we both jumped slightly.

Alice walked in flanked by the blonde girl and the other girl. They each dropped their stuff on their beds. Alice grabbed the blonde girl by the arm and dragged her over to where Angela and I were sitting.

"Rosalie has something to say to you" Alice said pointedly.

Rosalie looked embarrassed but spoke up and said "I am sorry about what I said before and there is no excuse for what I said, so please forgive me."

I looked at Angela and she gave an encouraging nod "Of course we forgive you. My name is Isabella Swan but please call me Bella."

Rosalie looked astonished but replied "My name is Rosalie Hale and the girl over there is Tanya Denali."

Tanya looked up and waved. Rosalie gave a final smile and walked off towards her bed. Alice then turned to me and asked.

"What are you wearing to the dinner?"

I replied stupidly "I am borrowing a dress from Angela."

Tanya snorted and Alice turned around to give her a death stare. She then turned back to me.

"Well we should be getting ready." She said and then skipped off towards her bed.

The next few hours were spent getting ready for the dinner. Angela did my hair, I had it curled and then loose with a ringlet on each side pulled back with bobby pin. I then did Angela's she had her hair curled as well, but then she had it all pulled back to drape down her back.

Angela then went and collected her dresses from her wardrobe. When she returned with the dresses I was gobsmacked they were both so gorgeous. Both dresses were strapless and short. One was made of silky ocean blue material with black floral mesh over the top and a black silk ribbon around the middle. The other one was made of red and peach coloured mesh and material but the top half was covered in sequins. **(Links for pictures of the dresses on profile)**

I didn't care which one I was wearing they were both beautiful.

"They're both so beautiful. Where did you get them from?" I asked amazed

"I received them on my birthday from my auntie who works in a little boutique." She replied

"You're lucky to have an auntie who works in a store like that." I said "Which one are you wearing?"

"I think I might wear the red one, so you can wear the blue one." She said

We both changed into our dresses and commented on how good the dresses looked. I then looked over at the other girls. I wish I hadn't because they all looked so glamorous in their dresses and their hair been done much better than ours. Alice was wearing a purple and cream dress that made her look like a pixie. Rose wore a crimson dress that the neckline went all the way down to her belly button and Tanya wore a black full length dress that had on the front a jersey print.

A knock on the door stopped all movement in the room.

"They're here." Alice said and walked over to the door and opened it. Five guys poured in. Three of them I had seen before, but two I hadn't, they were lurking in the back. The guys went to their girlfriends and that left me to stare into the bright green eyes of a bronze haired hottie.

**So what do you think? Please ,please review. Dresses are up on my profile. And sorry to my friends who aren't much in this chap. **

**Please review, it helps to get advice and suggestions. **


End file.
